a feeling to remember
by washington-rain
Summary: AU where Alphonse and Selim are best friends but become separated due to an exposed secret. Five years later, they reunite in college but as they grow used to each other's company again their feelings begin to bloom.


ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

Alphonse sat there scribbling away notes as his teacher spoke of poetry and speech. He always kept and cherished all his notes; neatly written and organized by subject, the spines being repaired multiple times. How he loved learning, all forms of knowledge fascinated him every time.

But even though he didn't have the money for privet school, he worked his way into it by excelling in his grades. He had already won awards for essays at the age of ten and as his mother praised him others envied.

"Attention class we have a new student" The teacher, Mrs. Izumi called out in her strong voice. Alphonse stopped writing and suddenly looked up to pale boy who he didn't even notice come in. He had beautiful black hair that slightly hung over his mysterious cold brown eyes, standing quite proudly as well.

"This is Selim Bradley; he will be attending our class from today on" Mrs. Izumi said as she gave Selim a look which was like a cue to start with an introduction.

"…I look forward to learning with you guys, please treat me kindly" Selim said followed by a bow. He seemed shy and formal just like Alphonse. Coincidently the two sat right by each other.

As weeks passed the two naturally went from acquaintances to best friends. They had a lot in common for they both shared a love for knowledge and adventure. They usually ended up being partners for most projects and laughed a lot together too.

"Wait up Selim!" Alphonse called as he lightly tugged on Selim's sweater, trying to get his attention. The hallway was crowded like usual but they normally ran into each other this way.

"What's up Al?" He casually said with a smile, feeling very glad to see his friend.

"Haven't you noticed yet that it's almost spring!" Alphonse stated with a happy look in his eyes and a gesture of putting his hand in the air as if he was catching fresh sakura petals. "Would you like to see somewhere special?" He whimsically continued.

"Special, hm? What exactly do you have in mind?" Selim asked as he finally looked over at Alphonse. He was curious in a good way of course, but the part that made him nervous was that it was supposed to be "Special"

"Can't say a thing" Alphonse replied with a smirk and ending the conversation as they arrived at class. Well at least they sat by each other, as class started Selim took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down then passed it to Alphonse.

"Can you at least tell me where it is?" Alphonse looked at it for a moment and gave Selim a warm smile. Selim could tell he wrote only a of couple words as he waited for it to be passed back.

"Fourth Resembool hill at five thirty" Selim held a puzzled expression for a while before realizing where it was then nodded with a smile back. He still though, had no idea what would be in store for that evening.

ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

The warm Resembool wind gently blew meaning spring would approach soon. The hill which Alphonse sat upon had a perfect view of the sunset. Yellows and oranges faded into a blushing pink. Selim would be coming soon to enjoy the view with him and the thought of his reaction brought Alphonse a smile.

The distant sound of gentle waves and birds were so calming, and the warmth from the evening sun made him lie down. He began to drift into his thoughts- until he heard voices, voices that seemed to get louder by the second. Although he couldn't make out the words he knew it was coming from somewhere not too far away and so he quickly sat up. Looking around and still listening closely, it hit him the voices surely belonged to Kimblee, Jerso, and Zampano. The bullies from his old school that constantly picked on him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Smartass" Kimblee said in a mocking tone as he grabbed the collar of Alphonse's shirt. The fear had already begun to show in his expression from recalling what had happened weeks before. The bullies had always given Alphonse trouble but he was never strong enough to fight back.

"Let me go!" Alphonse yelled as he struggled to get away, but little hope came for it was three on one. A jab to the stomach sent Alphonse to his knees while they proceeded to kick him while he was down.

Feeling rushes of pain everywhere and soreness in his fragile limbs where the bruises from last time still remained. Blood started to pour out and his eyes began to water but to matter what he would not cry.

Suddenly there was a flash of black and everything just immediately stopped. Darkness covered everything and he remembered hearing several screams. The world seemed to swirl around him even though he couldn't see a thing, he felt and he knew something was wrong. But had he…died? No, the pain still throbbed and ached but at least it was over.

He closed his tired eyes for a long moment, then opened them back to find the evening sky and Selim, standing over him all teary eyed.

"Selim?" He called out, still not sure what had happened or even how long he'd been unconscious.

"Forgive me…" Selim said trying to hold back tears. He felt horrible; it was his entire fault, letting his emotions take over once again. It was the fourth time already, the monster inside him stirred up into reality. He knew the guilt would stain his conscience and pain his existence.

Immediately he started to run as the built up tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks. He shouldn't have this to his best friend but what choice did he have?

Alphonse made a daring effort to run after him, he screamed his name over and over again. His beaten legs though, gave out shortly as he collapsed onto the green grass. Gasping for air as he curled up on his side, then coughing up a little more blood.

"How could this be possible?" He thought as the question rang and repeated with regret.

ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

The clouds that were gray and cold pitied Alphonse that day as he developed a worried expression.

"Selim will no longer attend class with us for now on; his father has withdrawn him due to events"

"Events…" Alphonse thought, the word still lingered in his mind. His best friend was gone. The one person, who truly understood him like no other, was gone and now he felt completely alone. Being Alphonse of course, blamed himself for everything that had happened. But he held it in and tried to stay strong even though he missed Selim more than anything. He just wanted to fix everything.

Weeks passed without a word until he finally received a single letter with a fancy looking seal.

"To my dearest friend, Al" The neatly written words of the letter danced around his head filling a relief in his mind.

As he continued Alphonse found little droplets landing on the paper, tears of his own that had fallen from his very eyes. He'd begun to cry tears of joy, eyes to blurry to even read any further. It was like a silent weep though, him keeping quiet and to himself for the longest time, then letting it all out in the form of tears.

He was overjoyed to know he hadn't lost his best friend and hoped he'd see him very soon. And when he does he'll make sure to give him a big hug.

The rest of the letter was calmly written, he felt like Selim was actually there talking to him. The crisp paper it even smelt like him, honey lily mixed with vanilla.

He wrote of how much he had missed home and that he was doing well. A short mention of the incident too but it was only the request that Alphonse would keep it a secret. He honestly felt terribly curious though, but he knew it was best to respect his friend's wishes. And so without hesitating Alphonse pulled out a piece of paper and a fresh quill and started writing.

He had so much to tell him even though it had just been a few weeks. But where exactly could he start? Thoughts swirled so randomly in his head and all over his mind. He could write about the new book coming out or maybe the poor old cat that passed away the previous day, but whatever it was Alphonse knew the best way to describe it.

The letter ended up to be two pages long, almost the same size as Selim's. The next day he stopped by the post office to hand it in then preceded out the door when he noticed the how pretty the sky was.

The sunset Selim never got to fully see was there right before his eyes, exactly the same as the other day. He quickly ran home to grab his camera and headed to the hill. The pictures ended up pretty well and he planned to add them to the next letter.

ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

Five years later

"Selim!" Alphonse yelled as he ran through the hall making his way to an old friend he hadn't seen in forever. Selim, who heard this name being yelled, put the boxes he'd been carrying down and suddenly found himself in a tight hug.

"A-AL?!" squealed Selim who was still shocked from the sudden impact of a hug. He'd grown tall and actually developed muscles but Selim knew that scent anywhere.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to this school?!" Selim asked. His heart pounding with excitement and a smile pinned to both their faces.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you!" Alphonse replied letting go and putting his hand behind his head.

It had been a long five years of only being able to exchange letters, how the two longed each other's presence so much.

"Well I missed you" Selim stated, hitting Alphonse playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, same here" He agreed

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Alphonse lightly blushing.

"…Hey, I still have some unpacking to do but if you're not doing anything later, wanna grab a bite?" asked Alphonse who was clearly hesitating, but the hopefulness shown in his deep golden eyes.

"Yeah, I'd love to" Selim answered, now lightly blushing as well. They parted, Alphonse looking back a few times and Selim watching him until he disappeared at the turn of a corner.

Selim picked up the rest of the boxes and headed into his new room. It had a dark blue wallpaper and hardwood flooring. The room also featured a small desk, bathroom, and twin sized bed.

He quickly put the boxes down and collapsed into his bed. Heart thumping and face warm "What is this feeling?" they thought.

* * *

Author's note ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

Disclaimer's notice I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Wow I had so much fun writing the five years later part, originally it was ten years later but then the details on ages would be somewhat uneven.

I would also have to say they're around thirteen in the first part so that would mean making them eighteen in the second part.

Selim will be the older one by a few months but they will still have the same knowledge and experience level.

Selim only went to privet school instead of home school for that year because his teacher thought it would be a good idea to get new experiences after always seeing Selim alone at his family events.

I really hope this chapter was not too short! I promise longer chapters in the near future and so on.

Next/future chapter notes

Fluff YaY!

Ed will come in soon

Selim's secret

more but I don't want to spoil it too much

I don't exactly know how long it will take for me to post the next chapter with school and all but a little motivation and support would absolutely help. If you really liked this story, don't be afraid to follow it! Thanks for reading~

Please leave comments, questions, and suggestions in the box below.


End file.
